


Intertwined

by CaptainJZH



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Anti-Hero, F/F, Other, Superpowers, Symbiotes - Freeform, Venom-inspired, not sure how to tag this, possession?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-06-24 20:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19731235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJZH/pseuds/CaptainJZH
Summary: Stevonnie was just a security guard at a top secret laboratory when they discovered a strange, dark goop that quickly latched onto their very being and bonded itself to them. A symbiote, if you will.And its name was Lapis.





	1. Stevonnie

When Stevonnie started work as a security guard at Axinn Labs, they thought it would be a quiet, peaceful job, standing by the door and making sure no one stole from the vending machines. Then, one, quiet night, they thought they heard a voice coming from down the hall, in one of the labs. Well, less of a voice and more like...a presence? And yet it still called out to them.

They pressed their hand against the glass, looking into the darkened chamber. Inside was supposed to be some top secret alien entity, though Stevonnie couldn’t see a thing. They figured it must have been the darkness. Little did they know, however, that a creeping, dark-blue substance had effortlessly squeezed under the pressurized door, sticking itself to Stevonnie’s leg. It blended into their jeans, laying dormant, biding its time.

That night, when Stevonnie arrived home, they stripped out of their uniform and laid down in bed, falling asleep shortly thereafter. It had been a long night, and they deserved some rest. The alien substance chose that moment to strike.

“No, don’t hurt the donuts…” Stevonnie murmured in their sleep. “Wait where’s the kitty? Ah, eating the donuts…”

It first latched onto their hand, easily coating it in a growing, slithering ooze. Stevonnie began to hear a voice in their dreams, cutting through their mind with icy, seductive precision.

_ “Now just relax…”  _ the voice said, female in gender and sultry in tone.  _ “You’re going to be  _ just  _ fine…” _

Stevonnie’s subconscious, intoxicated by the feeling of pure strength they’d felt, listened to the voice and let it roam free, to every corner of their mind. In the outside world, the substance coated every inch of Stevonnie’s body, sticking tight to their skin to create a dark-blue suit. It covered their head, creating frightening white eyes as a mask. Their body stood up, exhilarated and stronger than ever. And yet, Stevonnie was still asleep.

_ “You’re going to have  _ quite  _ the surprise when you wake up,”  _ the voice chuckled.  _ “But don’t worry,  _ Lapis  _ is going to take good care of you.” _

Stevonnie woke up atop the tallest building in Empire City, hanging upside-down from a black tendril. But instead of gasping in shock, they felt a complete sense of calmness, of strength, of nothing they had ever felt before. The mask undid itself, forming into a series of small tendrils around Stevonnie’s neck, almost by command. It was like this suit...knew exactly what they wanted?

_ “Oh, I do,”  _ the voice said, making Stevonnie nearly swoon from its seductive nature.

“Who...what are you?” Stevonnie asked.

_ “I am Lapis. I am a symbiote. A species that lives off of a  _ special  _ bond with another creature. And that creature, Stevonnie, is you.” _

“Why me?”

_ “Because I want to give you powers that you could have only dreamed of. Do you feel this strength, coursing through you?” _

“Y-yeah…”

_ “That’s me. Don’t you feel like you’ve been getting the short end of the stick? Working a dead-end job at a lab surrounded by people who think they’re smarter than you?” _

“Yeah… Yeah!” Stevonnie nodded. God, this was amazing. This “Lapis,” she knew just what buttons to push, and in just the right way…

_ “Don’t you just want to be happy? To not worry about having a job, or what people think?” _

“Yeah!” Stevonnie was into it now. Whatever this symbiote was offering, they were ready and willing.

_ “How about a test of your... _ our  _ strength… On the First National Bank of Empire City. You used to work there, after all… And they  _ hated  _ you.” _

“Oh  _ yes…”  _ Stevonnie giddily said, their mask reforming. “I’m going to  _ enjoy  _ this.”

Just soaring through the city, swinging from black tendrils that shot from their knuckles, was exhilarating in ways Stevonnie couldn’t even comprehend. A constant surge of adrenaline, followed by bursts of unadulterated  _ joy  _ from Lapis. They never wanted it to end.

Stevonnie landed in the middle of the city, in front of a bank, its doors locked.  _ “Show off our  _ power,” Lapis told them.  _ “We are capable of  _ anything.”

Stevonnie saw a fancy sports car parked in front of a fire hydrant. “Breaking the law?” Stevonnie quipped. “I’d give you a ticket, but I think I have a  _ much better  _ use for you…”

Kevin came walking out of the apartment building across the street to find his brand new car smashed through the bank doors. “What the Hell?!” he asked, throwing down his cold brew in distress. Before he could react, however, a huge, metal vault door came flying out, easily bent and broken by Stevonnie. Stevonnie came marching out, huge sacks of money carried by several black tentacles that stretched out from their suit.

“I’m, uh, just gonna...go,” Kevin said, quickly fleeing the scene.

Stevonnie clenched their fist, knowing the true feeling of power. Lapis granted them that. They loved Lapis, and in return Lapis loved them back. It was a mutual bond. Symbiotic, even.

They were never taking her off.


	2. Peridot

Peridot arrived at Axinn Labs early that morning to get some work done. It was her job to study the new alien specimens, and she wanted to do so before her coworkers got their Nobel Prize-stealing hands on them. She flicked on the light, heading into the chamber containing Specimen 8XM. 

In fact, she felt weirdly  _ drawn  _ to this specimen in particular. It was a dark purple goop, swirling around in a jar, but she couldn’t help but be pulled towards it, as if a teasing whisper was beckoning her. Peridot placed her hand on the glass. The specimen consolidated itself...into the shape of her palm. The mental connection between the two beings grew stronger. Peridot suddenly had an urge to open the container. She followed it without question.

The specimen suddenly shot out, connecting its gooey, purple tendril to the back of Peridot’s head. She did not resist, however. Instead, her mind was overflowed with soothing, relaxed vibes. The mental walls around her brain collapsed entirely, allowing the presence in.

Peridot opened her eyes, finding herself in a purple void, surrounded by inky, alien tentacles. A voice spoke.  _ “Heh,”  _ the voice said,  _ “Didn’t think you’d actually fall for that.”  _ The voice sounded sweet, yet spunky. Cool, yet collected.

“Who...what are you?”

Instead of being told, Peridot was  _ shown.  _ A race of beings who bond with hosts to survive. So that they may both mutually benefit. And this one, Amethyst, had seen  _ quite  _ a few hosts in her lifetime. Dozens of alien planets flashed through her mind. Tons upon tons of priceless knowledge. It was almost enough to make Peridot swoon.

_ “So what do you say, Per? I get to meld to that sweet bod of yours, and in return, you get to know everything I know. Which on a cosmic scale isn’t a lot but for you guys, it's like the Library of Alexandrite or something.” _

Peridot thought it over. She would finally have the edge over her colleagues, plus whatever else this symbiote had to offer. Plus, just the sound of Amethyst’s voice was intoxicating. Imagine what being bonded to her would be like! 

“I’m in.”

_ “Good.” _

Suddenly, whatever restraint Amethyst had been showing vanished, as Peridot’s small body was overrun by the violet slime. It consumed every inch of her being, the sheer power of it all driving Peridot to the floor, overwhelmed. But stars, did she enjoy being overwhelmed. She had fantasized about it before, having your mind utterly overtaken by another. She could feel the pleasure centers of her brain become entangled by the web Amethyst had spun inside her. 

The young woman opened her eyes and saw herself in the glass. Amethyst had formed into a skin-tight suit, her lab uniform discarded in the corner. She was also almost a foot taller now, her shoulders broadened as her muscles grew in strength.  _ Amethyst’s  _ strength. Wait, no…  _ Their  _ strength.

Peridot’s musing was cut short, however, by the sound of her colleagues also arriving for work. Amethyst took quick action. She changed the form of the suit to appear as Peridot’s lab uniform, although slightly darker in comparison. Still, no one noticed when she took control of Peridot’s legs, making her leap towards the door and nonchalantly walk out (a black tendril shooting out from her back to shut off the lights. 

“Oh  _ hello,  _ Peridot,” Aquamarine greeted, her usual shit-eating grin on display. “Trying to beat my team with some overtime, are we?”

“Actually, no,” Peridot said, standing tall and removing her glasses. A surge of confidence flowed through her; the old, timid Peridot was a thing of the past. “I was just here to exterminate some little pests. Small, blue hair, annoying faux-British voice? Ring a bell? No, I didn’t think so, from a  _ clod  _ like you.”

Aquamarine sputtered to form a response, but Peridot walked out of the lab before she could do so, strutting with her newfound self-esteem. Soon, the scientists would discover that Specimen 8XM was missing, and naturally Peridot would be suspected. But Peridot didn’t care. Her brain now held the formulas for twelve new elements, the solution to nuclear fusion  _ and  _ the secrets of alien life.

And by god, having Amethyst slithering across her body, stuck to her skin yet mimicking normal clothing, was utterly exhilarating. She could hear the symbiote’s voice and feel its presence every waking second, constantly making sure she was okay. She was  _ more  _ than okay. 

No one was going to say no to them again.


	3. Bismuth

Officer Bismuth showed up at Axinn Labs to investigate a robbery. Well, “investigate” was probably the wrong word. In the ECPD, they tended to just show up, say the bare minimum to the victims, then write it off as a cold case (unless a hapless thug no one would believe happened by, then by all means, charge them). Or at least, that’s what Bismuth’s partner, Marty, did. In fact, his idea of interviewing a witness was to flirt with them, and today was no different.

“So… doing anything tonight?” Marty asked Aquamarine, a sleazy smile on his face. Bismuth rolled her eyes, heading down the hall to do some  _ actual _ investigating.

Instead of going to the chambers that were stolen from, she was instead drawn to Chamber PRL, which appeared empty at first. Shutting the door behind her, Bismuth tried to flick on the lights, but for some reason they wouldn’t work. Shrugging, Bismuth got out her flashlight, stepping further into the chamber. Then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw something scurry into the vent. It had been ripped open by force, no doubt. Bismuth crouched down by the floor, shining her flashlight down the duct.

“I better be getting overtime for this,” Bismuth muttered. Her thoughts were interrupted, however, by the sound of clattering overhead. She shined her flashlight above, noticing another vent in the center of the ceiling, just above the (empty) specimen canister. 

A few moments of tense silence went by, before the vent burst open, plaster-white tendrils shooting down and grabbing Bismuth by the arms. She shouted for help, but alas, the chamber was soundproof. That, and as the white ooze coated her uniform, she no longer felt like shouting. In fact, she fell to the floor in a wave of calmness, the substance feeling not like an alien consuming her, but rather a caring hand gracing her with a gentle caress.

Although it  _ was  _ consuming her, bolstering her already large muscles to the point of superhuman strength. She felt her teeth sharpen as claws grew from her hands. Every grievance she had with the ECPD — Marty in particular — was thrust to the forefront of her mind, which also filled with images of revenge, of catharsis. The officer’s inhibitions dropped completely as the substance covered her head, oozing directly into her brain.

It was  _ payback _ time.

\---

“I bet working in a lab like this is...lonely?” Marty asked, scooting closer towards Aquamarine.

“It has its moments,” she teased.

Suddenly, their conversation was interrupted by the sound of metal screeching as Chamber PRL was ripped to shreds down the hall. Marty scrambled to grab his radio, but a long, white tendril shot out of the darkness and snatch it away, smashing it to pieces. Before long, they were confronted by a large, white being with fangs and devilish eyes.

They would soon be  _ taken care of,  _ as the being known as “Pearl” informed Bismuth, their combined form wreaking havoc across the lab.

\---

Later that night, Bismuth laid in bed, Pearl’s oozing white form sticking to her body, even after removing her clothes. In fact, she wouldn’t even need clothes anymore, as Pearl was able to replicate any outfit.

_ “Don’t you like it better this way?”  _ Pearl asked.

“I…” Bismuth said, trying to think of her words. Luckily, Pearl had prepared words for her. 

_ “I love it,”  _ Bismuth spoke, expression growing more and more evil. 

_ “Good,”  _ Pearl informed her,  _ “Now let’s go have some  _ fun.”

Their monstrous, combined form rematerialized, and Bismuth leapt out of the window, ready to take on the world.

With Pearl by her side, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the last chapter I had written in advance, so no guarantees as to when the next one will come out. Thanks for reading!


End file.
